Home?
by AshKetchumNow
Summary: Glare. Smirk. Death glare. I'm-undressing-you-with-my-eye's-look, and to top it all off, he had a disturbingly, perverted, smirk on his face. I'm going to get myself killed. Rated T for swearing. Might change to M. LuisAshley
1. The New Me

**(A/N: This chapter has been edited.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own _Resident Evil__._

**_Key;_  
><strong>

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

**(A/N: I'm only putting this _once._) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>**

_The New Me_

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Ashley, hide upstairs!" Yells a furious blonde man. He shoots the closest thing to him in spite of his anger; a poor, innocent vase.

_What the hell has that vase ever done to you, asshole?_

As the vase shatters on the table, handgun ammo 'magically' appears. The blonde gives a weird look, but takes it anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

I rush up the stairs, almost tripping on the last one. No closet or bed, I find a table to hide under.

"God, Leon, you better not die!" I whisper to myself, slipping in a quick prayer.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

God must have answered Ashley's prayer because, _**BAM**_, suddenly our favorite Spaniard breaks the door down killing just about anything in his line-of-vision. And they lived happily ever after, the end.

My fucking ass.

"Luis?" Leon asks, shock laced in his voice. Luis shoots 3 quick bullets from his 'Red9', piercing a Ganado in the head, swiftly removing its head and plaga.

"_Si_?"

"What are you doing _here_?"

"Saving your ass!" Luis dodges a pitchfork.

A half-an-hour goes by slowly. The Villagers keep coming.

"Ashley's upstairs." Luis nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

Its been roughly an hour since Leon and I ran into this building. Its been about half-an-hour since I had to hide under the table. And fuck, my ass is killing me!

"Fuck this shit, I'm out!" I whisper to myself. Crawling out from underneath the table, I plop myself onto the smooth surface. My stomach growls.

I'm starving.

A few seconds later, Leon's running up the stairs..

With Luis?

Why's he with that fucking perverted geezer?

Luis looks at me.

"You still have this _niña mimada_?" Luis asks. Leon gives him an amused look.

"Of course." Since when the fuck did Leon understand Spanish?

_SMACK!_

"Shit, that hurt,_ chica tonta_!" Luis yells as an un-lit candle-stick, thrown by me, smacks him in the face. He holds his cheek.

"My bad." I state with an amused smile on my face.

"Ashley, you need to hide!" Leon tells me. "They're not gone yet."

Instead of doing as I'm told, I stay seated.

* * *

><p>"Finally, they're retreating." Luis points out.<p>

"Only because they saw your face!" I snort.

"_¡Cállate!_"

I stick my tongue out at him. Luis eyes my tongue whilst biting his lip. He smirks at my reaction.

"So," Leon starts awkwardly, quirking his eyebrow at Luis. "Now what?"

"I, um, left something back in the village," Luis starts towards the door. "I'll meet up with you two eventually."

"Luis," Leon starts. "We all know that's a lie. Just stay with us." He smiles. Luis thinks about it, then sighs.

"Fine." Leon claps him on the back.

I hop off of the table, Leon and Luis looking at me, causing my skirt to ride up my thigh a bit. Leon blushes and Luis is left with a nose-bleed.

"Luis, are you okay?" I ask a little concerned.

"Ehmm!" Luis makes a strange noise, grabs his nose and makes a stopping motion with his unoccupied hand.

Rather suddenly, Leon starts to shake violently. Luis gives a knowing, albeit annoyed, look. What's going on?

"Shit." He grabs his gun and points it at Leon, just in case. Leon grabs his throat as if he was choking and saunters towards me, twitching.

"L-Leon? Are- what's wrong?" He lifts his head and his eyes meet mine. Instead of icy-blue, they're blood-red. I gasp. "Luis, what's going on?" He reaches his arms out to grab me. I dodge. He comes at me a second time and manages to grab hold of my neck.

Luis goes to shoot, but it's empty. He reloads the gun and aims as the hands around my neck tighten.

"L-Lui-is," I choke out. Black dots start to cloud my vision. I hear two bangs as the hands around me loosen considerably.

"_Adiós, Leon._" I collapse to the ground, panting heavily. Luis stares at me oddly. I shuffle over to Leon's still body.

"L-Le-o-on?" I whisper, touching his hand. It's already cold and clammy.

"W-who's going to-to bring me home n-now!?" I ask aloud, tearing up. Remembering that Luis was still there, I rid my eyes of my tears.

_There is no way in hell I'm going to cry in front of Luis. He'll just think I'm more weak than I already am._

"_Bastardo,_" Luis curses. He looks at me. "Are you alright, Ash?" I nod.

"Thankfully." He mutters quietly, blushing. My heart flutters.

"How am I supposed to get home? My _'guardian'_ is kinda dead."

I'm scared, and I have every right to be. Leon, who had just tried to _kill_ me, is dead. That was my ticket to being reunited with my mum and dad.

"If you'd like, you can stay with _me_." He says, blush even darker than before.

Silence.

He coughs awkwardly.

More silence.

Then I fully realized what he was implying.

"_Fuck_ no!" I yell.

"Don't worry, I wont bite." He winks.

Glare.

Smirk.

Death glare.

I'm-undressing-you-with-my-eye's-look, and to top it all off, he had a disturbingly, perverted, smirk on his face.

I feel a blush creep up my neck and rest on my cheeks.

"I guess I don't really have a choice." Luis grabs everything on Leon's person, then we leave. I sigh.

This is the new me.

The new Ashley Graham!

I'm going to get myself killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

* * *

><p>Niña mimada: Spoiled girl.<p>

Chica tonta: Silly girl.

¡Cállate!: Be quiet, shut up.

Adiós!: Goodbye, farewell.

Bastardo: Bastard.


	2. Freedom My Ass

**(A/N: This chapter has been edited.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own this amazing-ness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Freedom My ass_

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Once Ashley and Luis left, they'd no clue as of what to do.

"Shit." Luis curses.

"I have an idea!" Ashley exclaims, surprising Luis.

"For once." He mutters, earning a punch from yours truly.

"What's your _idea_?" Ashley gives him a funny look and snorts.

"_Really_?" She points in front of them. About ten meters away was a huge gate. Luis' face turns red with embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

We head up the path to the 'Gate of Freedom', but that was shortly lived once I stepped on a bear trap.

"Ashley!" Luis yells, running towards me. He opens the trap and inspects the large gash on my ankle.

"Holy shit! I'm going to fucking die!"

"Ashley, just breathe!" Luis pulls a can, I swear he's a magician, out of nowhere and sprays my wound. It disappears immediately.

"What is that?" I ask mesmerized by my, now healed, ankle. Totally ignoring my question Luis asks if I'm okay.

"Yeah." I reply.

"It's first-aid-spray." He gives my ankle one last look before pulling away. I stand up from my position on the ground and sway slightly.

"Luis, I think I need to s-sit down!" Today's events finally dawned on me, smacking me in the face causing me to feel light-headed.

"Alright." He takes me to a little shack right outside the gates. Luis tells me to sit down so he can scout out the building. Coming back with a satisfied smirk on his face, he says,

"Coast's clear."

"Okay," Luis leaves for the door but I stop him.

"Wait, Luis!"

"What?"

"S-stay with m-me. P-please!"

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Luis stands still, a blush covering his face.

The first time they met, he insulted her! Now, here she is asking Luis, "The Womanizer", to stay with her!

The fuck's going through her head?

"I-" Luis hesitates in a daze.

"Luis, p-please!" The blonde woman whimpers.

"What for?"

Her face goes red.

"Well, Leon would always," She stops her self from continuing.

While Luis awaits for her reply, he was thinking the entire time,

_How could I ever refuse to a beautiful woman such as herself?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

Why?

_Leon would always tell me everything was going to be alright. He'd hold me tight. He'd keep me _safe.

_He promised me he'd take me home._

"Never mind. You can go if you'd like." I tell him, waving it off.

"Oh, well.. Okay." Luis says, confusion laced in his voice. "I'll be back soon. _Adiós_." That's one word I know at least.

"Bye." Luis gone, I go to look around the house. A staircase catches my eye.

"When the hell did these get here?" I climb up them. At the top, I see a door and decide to go through it.

Yes, I went _through_ the door. It was _closed_ and everything.

On a bed, placed on the left side of the room, was a gun. A 'Red9' to be exact. I look a little closer and see a note beside it;

_Just in case,_

_Luis._

I smile to myself.

* * *

><p>Only one bed? Well, he can just sleep on the floor... Or the couch that just magically appeared?<p>

"What the fu_?" A loud noise echoes through the house, cutting me off. Hearing someone yelling downstairs, I duck underneath the bed.

"_Cojida Merchant! Voy a matar al bastardo!_"

I hold the 'Red9' close to my chest. Sucking in a breath, I crawl out from underneath the bed and open the door slowly and quietly. I walk out into the hallway and make my way down the staircase all stealthy like. At the bottom step I peer around nervously. There's _nothing?_

"Wait, what?" I mutter, pissed off.

_BANG. BANG._

No, that wasn't a gun. That was just Luis banging his head off the wall.

Wait, _Luis?__!_

"Luis," I pause. "What the fuck are you doing?" He looks up at me, face distorted with anger. He sighs.

"It's nothing," He looks away, hanging his head. Luis yells a few things in spanish, kicking the wall. He heads for the stairs and I follow him. He opens the door to the room I was in only five minutes ago. Yes, I _was_ counting.

Staring out the window by the bed, I realize it's really close to being nighttime.

"Luis, what about sleeping arrangements?"

"I guess we'll have to share the bed." My pulse quickens unexpectedly.

"What about the...?" I trail off, pointing at the couch... That magically disappeared. Okay.

"What the floor?! Hell no!"

I pull my shoes off and slip into the small bed. _Where did the couch go?_

"Ashley?" Luis waves his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, wha'?" I ask in a slight daze.

"Are you okay?" He almost sounds concerned. _Almost_.

"Um," I hesitate. "Yeah." I reply quickly. The blanket, which was surprisingly clean, catches onto my skirt causing it to ride up my thigh a bit. I swear Luis' face turned red. It quickly left as he swore, staring out the window.

"What is it Luis?" I hop out of the bed, tugging my shoes back on.

"There's a few of 'em outside," He heads to the bedroom door. "I'll be back." He gives me a look, a new blush creeping onto his face, and is outside in a matter of seconds. I, of course, was right behind him. He doesn't need to know that though, now does he? The Ganado's seemed to have doubled by the time we made it.

'At least I have a gun!' I thought happily.

'Wait, do I even know how to _use_ this thing?'

Well, that was short-lived.

There goes my idea, we're going to fucking die!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you;<strong>

pinkalmonds

Xanthia Oliphant

EmilyAnn003

Sam

LuisxAshley fan

electric Serpent

Saiyan Werewolf

**For the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Cojida Merchant! Voy a matar al bastardo!: Fucking Merchant! I'll kill the bastard!<p> 


	3. Pain

**(A/N: This chapter has been edited.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_Pain_

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Die motherfuckers!" The petite blonde woman yells, shooting a Ganado's head off.

"Ashley? I thought I told you to stay inside!? What're you doing?" The Spaniard, also known as Luis, yells angrily.

"I'm here to save your worthless ass, dipshit!"

"Oh," Luis scratches the back of his neck. "You think we should, um," Luis trails off, pointing at the crowd of Ganados'.

"Yes, we probably should." She smiles brightly at him as they charge into battle.

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty sure that was the last of them," Luis pauses. "-We should_ FUCK!" She hears him yell behind her. Luis gasps and clutches his side in pain.<p>

_'Excuse me? We should **what**?'_

She turns around angrily. The anger quickly dissipates and fear settles in instead.

"Luis!" Ashley gasps and runs to his side. She looks at the wound. There was blood. A lot of blood. Ashley keeps herself from shaking, terrified, by sucking in a breath and exhaling.

"Luis," She says more calmly. Ashley looks into his unfocused eyes. "-I'm going to have to carry you back to the house, okay?" He nods and Ashley picks him up. He passes out not needing to stay awake, he trusts Ashley.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

I kick the front door down. I head up the stairs quickly, almost falling on the _first _step and smash another door open, setting Luis gently on the bed. I wipe some sweat off my face with the back of my palm. Grabbing a few towels from nowhere, literally, I tear the rest of Luis' shirt off to put one of the towels on his wound.

"Fuck, he's still bleeding a lot," I push down on the towel, adding another. "I wonder if he has anymore first-aid sprays." I look through Luis' pile of 'stuff' that he bought off the Merchant and (**thankfully**) there was five left. I had to use three of the five first-aid spray's.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

_"Luis! Luis! LUIS! Where the fuck are you!" The blonde 20-year old yells, tears in her eyes. She keeps on running until she finds a familiar blue flame. She walks inside the little tent that the merchant had set up for those unfortunate passer-bys. _

_"Luis..." The woman looks around the fairly large tent frantically for said man. She was so scared, she thought that those cursed Ganado's would come and drag her away. Not like they haven't before but this time, it would be different. No one would come after her, save her, because she couldn't find that stupid Spaniard. _

_Luis. _

_He wouldn't know that they took her. Even if he did hear her helpless pleas, it would be too late. She would be gone._

_Ashley walks around the tent a little longer. She moves to the very back where that saint, the merchant, was. Or at least, was suppose to be. In his place was Saddler. No Luis. Leon, fuck he was dead. She would have been happy if it was Ada for crying out loud! _

_"What are you doing here?" Ashley yells, looking around the room for something she could at least protect herself with. Saddler laughs, it was all disoriented. One of his many tentacles wraps around Ashley's leg and she falls. Smacking her head off the ground, she falls unconscious._

_When she wakes up, she hears a few people speaking in Spanish. The voices stop and she freezes. Did they find out she was awake? Fuck. Ashley closes her eyes and tries to calm her racing heartbeat. She hears a few gunshots, each one making her flinch._

_'Oh God, please tell me it's Luis.'_

_Moments go by._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Ashley? What the hell are you doing here?" The Spaniard asks the blonde. He walks over to her and gives her his hand. He lifts her up with ease and she dusts her skirt._

_"Am I glad to see you, for once..." She mutters. Luis can't control himself. He grabs her by her shoulders and embraces her. Ashley hesitates for a moment or two before wrapping her arms around him. At that moment, everything felt right._

_"Luis?" Luis doesn't let go. No, he doesn't want to. Not at all, never. Ashley starts to blush a little. A few minutes later he lets go of her and clears his throat._

_"Sorry about that," He feels awkward. And he was pretty sure, she did too._

_"Um, Luis, I have something I need to confess..." He knows what's coming up. He's had this dream before._

_"I-I love you-u..." Her face flushes pure red. He thinks she looks cute like that. She would even look cuter, no, hotter if she was right in between..._

_'No. Bad thoughts, Luis.'_

_ Luis cups her cheeks and kisses her on the lips. Ashley gasps. He deepens the kiss by shoving his tongue down her throat. She moans into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands travel down to her waist, brushing the hem of her shirt. Just as he was about to rip it off, his vision starts to fade away, black spots clouding his vision. Ashley starts to slip away from his reach and darkness consumes him._

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Luis opens his eyes slowly. His eyes unfocused for a few seconds before he bolts up from his bed, and falls to the ground from getting up too fast. He groans and tries to stand up. The Spaniard crawls back under the sheets and stares at the ceiling.

"Where the fuck is Ashley?" He asks himself, worried. Suddenly, someone barges into the room.

"Luis? Finally, you're awake!" The blonde woman exclaims with a beautiful smile on her face. Luis melts a little on the inside.

Damn, he was in love.

"How long have I been out?" Luis asks sitting up, causing pain in his ribs. "-_F__ollar!"_ He hisses. Ashley rushes to his side.

"Oh my fuck-! Luis are you okay?" She asks with a worried expression, totally ignoring his question.

"Fuck no. I'm in fucking pain!" He states bluntly.

"Well someone's PMS-ing!" Her worried expression turns to anger. His gaze softens. She walks to the door.

"All night." Ashley heads down the stairs and slams the, once broken, front door. Luis slowly rises out of the bed and heads outside, ignoring the pain. He runs after her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To the Merchant. Where do you think you're going? Especially in your condition!" She yells, worry swimming in her eyes.

"With you, of course." Something inside of him made him follow her. He wants to be near her. Close to her, and he was fucking confused. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"If you die, it's not my fault." He rolls his eyes and snorts.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

I keep on walking to the Merchant that I know was near by, Luis still trailing behind. He's really starting to piss me off. I saved his life back there, and I didn't even receive a simple 'thank-you' for it either. I start taking deep breaths to calm myself. It works, but Luis' voice ruins it.

"We just passed him." Luis states with a smirk. I restrain myself from smacking his _sexy _face. I mean his face. Which is _not sexy at all._

Okay, maybe a _little bit._

I turn around and head the right way. I walk to the counter he's standing behind. He opens his cloak and asks me,

"What're ya' buyin'?"

"Um, I'll take three, no, four first-aid spray's, and oh! Is that a Chicago Typewriter?" I ask happily. Man I've always wanted one of these fuckers.

"Why, yes it is. Would the lil' lady like one?"

"Yes please!" I hand him the money and the Merchant gives me my sexy-gun-of-awesome-ness!

"Come back, anytime." I smile at him and wave good-bye. He waves back at me and chuckles.

"What was that about?" Luis sounds slightly jealous.

"Whatever do you mean?" I raise one of my eyebrows, smirk on my face. "-Are you jealous?" Luis stays silent.

.

.

.

"No." I sneeze.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

The rest of the walk back to the shack was silent. There wasn't even a Ganado out and about. Not that I'm complaining.

I slam the door open and walk upstairs to the room Luis and I have been sharing, and sit on the bed. Luis walks in after me. I pull Luis' bag out and dump the contents on the bed. I drop the four first-aid spray's into the pile; six first-aid sprays, a shit-load of ammo, two 'Red9's, a semi-auto rifle and my super-sexy-awesome-tastic-Typerwriter.

Oh fuck yes.

"You know how to use that... _T__hing?_" Luis asks me, amusement clearly written on his face. I glare at him and he smirks. _Bastard._

"Of course I do! Want me to show you?" I point the gun at him and he holds his hands in front of himself.

"No need for that _niña pequeña._"

"What'd you call me?" I throw a first-aid spray at his head.

"_Follar!_" He yells, holding his head in one of his hands.

I shrug and lay back in the bed, moving our supplies out of the way. I sigh and close my eyes. Almost asleep, something hits my chest. I open my eyes' and see Luis, hovering at the foot of the bed with a huge smirk on his face.

I kick him in the face. He falls back and smacks his head off the floor.

"Luis, you're one _pain_ in my ass."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <strong>_nicholee33_** and**_ Saiyan Werewolf_ **for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Follar!: Fuck!<p>

Niña pequeña: Little girl.


	4. Can't See Me

Wow, it's been so long since I've worked on this story. I apologize greatly for the wait. While reading this chapter, you'll notice that my writing has changed a lot.

On to the story!

PS: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil series, CAPCOM does!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Can't See Me_

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

"Luuuuiissss."

Silence.

"Luuuuiissss."

"What?" He snaps. I turn to him.

"Where are we?" Luis and I left our little shack-house we were staying at, the day before. The gate near by only lead to a forest with tons of Villagers. We were now on a dirt road, unaware of where it'd take us.

He shrugs. We walk for what feels like hours and end up at our unexpected destination. _More gates_. Opening the doors, we walk through cautiously. Luis with his 'Red9', me with my Chicago-mothafuckin'-Typewriter in hand.

No one's there.

"That's weird. Usually there's some bitches here to kill us?" Luis nods in agreement. We continue our walk down the dirt road and pass by an abandon home, a torch with a blue flame placed in front of it.

"IT'S THE MERCHANNNNTT!" I run inside. Luis sighs.

"Hello Merchant! What do you have today?" Said person opens up his trench coat and explains what everything is to me.

"Do you have some ammo I can buy off of you?" Luis asks. Merchant nods.

"'Ere Strangah. It's on the house." Luis says 'thank you' and leaves quickly.

"How are you doing, Mate?" I ask him. He chuckles.

"I'm doin' fine lil' lady. Why don't I see the blonde fella' anymore?" My eyes narrow.

"He's dead."

Merchant makes a weird noise.

"So, _Merchant_, what's your name?" I ask, with a small smile on my face.

"The name's Jacob."

"Hello Jacob, I'm Ashley." Jacob chuckles again.

"That's a very nice name for a lil' pretty woman like yer' self." I blush.

"Ashley! Let's fucking go already!" I hear Luis call. I roll me eyes.

"Fuck you too Luis. I'll see you around _Jacob_!" I wink at him. I hear him chuckle as I leave.

"You too, _Ashley_."

Luis stares at me.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow at him. He crosses his arms together in front of his chest.

"Since when did you get so friendly with the merchant?"

"Since when was it your business?" He sighs.

"_Mujeres._"

* * *

><p>We kept walking until we found a huge-ass castle.<p>

Luis waltz's on in and shoots a few 'people' in robes. A few of their heads snapped back revealing their parasites. I hid behind a few barrels the entire time. I kept looking behind myself to make sure nothing is there. This shit is making me way too paranoid.

Well isn't that an understatement of the year!

Using a canon that Luis found to blow up a big-ass door, we venture deeper into the castle. I shot up just about anything I could find. Luis kept scowling at me.

"Oh come one! I'm so _bored_." He rolls his eyes.

"Well excuse me, _princess._" I threaten him with my gun and he stops. Bastard. We head down a hallway and just as we're about to reach the end, a wall separates the both of us from each other.

"Luis?!" I panic. I can hear his muffled voice through the wall.

"We'll meet up eventually, Ash. Just keep going. I _will_ find you." I'm able to make out perfectly. My heart sinks a little. I have to do _this_ on my _own?_

No. Nononononono.

Turning around, I suck in a breath and hold it while I walk down the creepy corridor. At the end of the hallway, I let go of the breath and look side to side.

"There's a door. Thank God." Opening it, I throw myself into the room. I take in my new surroundings and gasp. _WHY THE FUCK IS THE CEILING FALLING._

I spot a few red circles and take a chance at shooting them. It works and the ceiling comes to a stop. I breathe more slowly to calm myself down. I walk through another door inside the room and I'm jumped by Krauser.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Presidents little daughter." He towers over me and hits a pressure point.

* * *

><p><strong>Luis's POV<strong>

"How do I find Ashley? _Mierda, follar, mierda_." I mutter to myself. Pacing back and forth, I come across a door. I check to see if it's unlocked. _IT IS._ Smiling to myself, I push through, only to be bombarded by a couple of these priests-with-parasites-popping-out-of-their-mother-fucking-heads. I shoot them down to their graves and grab a key that one of them dropped. I keep walking down the hallway only to have fire-breathing-statues blocking my way.

"Fuck." I head back to the main room and unlock the other door there with the key. Gulping, I head down the stairs. In one of the cells stood a 'man' with a helmet covering his face, chained to the wall and beside him was a lever. _Don't fucking tell me._

I kick down the cell door and it clanks loudly against the stone floor. The thing doesn't even flinch. Cautiously, I reach for the lever. A couple millimeters away from the handle, the 'man' rips out of the wall and chains. He starts flailing his _fucking metal claws_ aimlessly around. I come to a realization.

This motherfucker can't see me.

Oh. Fuck. Yes.

I hide behind a pillar while the dude-with-claws stands, swaying his torso back and forth. I kick a rock to the side and his head snaps to the noise. I raise my eyebrows. I just need to distract him by making a bunch of commotion.

I did anything I could think of; throwing rocks, hitting bells that were hanging conveniently on the wall, even whistling. I start shooting the plaga on his back whenever it showed. Several shots later, he collapses to the ground defeated. I pick up some money he has on him, I don't know why he does either, and head back for the switch. Pulling it down, I hear a click. I rush up the stairs and back to the statues. The fire's turned off.

"Thank fucking God!" I head through the door. I kill anything and everything that tries to attack me. A few doors later and I land in a plain room with one door. I slowly open it. It leads down a long hallway with a balcony.

I hear whimpering. Soundlessly, I run down the hallway and lean over the railing.

"Ashley." I whisper. Said womans' head shoots up to see me.

"Luis! Get your ass down here! FUCKING HELP ME OUT OF THIS... THIS... THIS BULLSHIT." She squirms against a few metal restraints. I take out my rifle and aim at the side.

_Bang_._ Bang._

One, Two.

I aim for the last one and shoot.

Nothing.

"Dammit, I'm out." I look to see Ashley trying her hardest to break free of the last metal bar.

"Ashley, I'm out of ammo! Can you slip past it at all?!" I ask her loudly. I hear her groan.

"I'm trying!" No matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't budge. I sigh. Pulling out my 'Red9', I aim at the only obstacle of Ashley's escape. I breathe in and out a couple of times. Ashley looks up at me and fear's written all over her face.

"Luis, no. What the fuck are you doing?! You can't aim properly without a scope! FUCKING HELL." She screams at me.

"Just trust me Ashley. I can do this."

_I can do this? That's a fucking lie._

I steady my aim.

One, two.. Three.

The bullet pierces through the metal and Ashley cries out.

Fuck, did I hit her?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was long enough. Review please.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mujeres: Women.<p>

Mierda: Shit.


	5. I'm Fine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_I'm Fine_

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

The bullet shoots through the air, the sound almost deafening. I'm truly terrified. I close my eyes and time stands still, everything's quiet and my body is numb. I feel a slight pain in the side of my left leg, growing more intense by the second. The sound of metal clanking to the ground awakens my body. My eyes shoot open, wide with fear, my mouth gapes open, a heart wrenching cry ripping out of my throat and I collapse. My body hits the floor hard and I clutch my left leg. I stare at my wound as blood seeps out, down my leg and onto the cold floor. All I can do is cry and try to choke back sobs. I hear Luis scramble up on the balcony, trying to find a way down. There isn't one, but I can't tell him.

I start to lose consciousness after a while, maybe an hour. My mouth feels dry and my eyes hurt. The pain is a dull ache and I'm unable to move my body. My eyes close. When I open them next, the last person I'd ever thought I'd see is standing in front of me.

"J-Jac-cob?" My voice is slightly raspy so I try to clear my throat but I can't. I start choking. He comes to my side and hands me a glass of water, I take it. I chug the whole thing back in one breath.

"Ay, lil' lady." I take in that I'm laying on a cot. My head falls back onto the quite comfortable pillow and I sigh. I turn to him, noticing that my leg was wrapped and taken care of.

"Where's Luis?" I ask in a gentle voice, my throat still tender.

"S'outside." The merchant points to a door.

"Where am I?"

"A place o' mine." He leaves and Luis enters. Luis rushes to my side swearing in Spanish.

"Ashley, I'm _so_ sorry. _Yo soy un puto idiota._" I try to give him a smile but I'm still too weak to.

"Luis.." His name comes out raspy and dry. His eyes lock with mine.

"_¿Sí?_"

"Fuck you." I chuckle softly. He grins.

* * *

><p>"Where should we go now?" I ask, limping only slightly. We left the Merchants "safe place" and ended up right outside of the castle opposite of where we came from.<p>

"We'll just follow the path. As per usual." I nod and grimace. My leg fucking hurts.

"Ashley," He gives me a look. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Luis sulks slightly, looking down at the dirt path.

"_Yo odio a mí mismo._" I truly wish I could understand what he was muttering under his breath.

An hour goes by and we're in the middle of nowhere. We haven't seen a Villager, or a Priest running around headless with a parasite protruding from it's fucking head. Thank God.

Luis grabs my hand suddenly and I look up to question him, although I'm thoroughly enjoying the feel of his rough, calloused hands on my more soft ones, and notice that he's looking off to a distance. I question him.

"I see a gate."

"Luis, I think you're hallucinating-" I cut my self off once I spot it.

_Oh my fucking- Thank the Lord!_

Luis takes off and I follow him, except for the fact that I'm no longer able to run. I collapse face first, bracing for impact. Face in the dirt, I can feel a warm liquid dripping down my nose. Blood paints the ground a dark red. I shudder.

"Ashley! _Lo siento mucho_. I forgot."

"It's okay Luis," I mumble into the earth. "I'm _fine_."

I was far from fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam, there you go.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yo soy un puto idiota: I'm a fucking idiot.<p>

¿Sí?: Yes?

Yo odio a mí mismo: I hate myself.

Lo siento mucho: So sorry.


End file.
